1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are directed to a system, method, and computer program for remotely controlling an emergency vehicle using a mobile computing device. More particularly, embodiments of the invention are directed to an emergency vehicle remote control system capable of controlling predetermined functions, wherein the remote operation is instructed by a mobile computing device via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although remote control systems for remotely controlling vehicle functions are generally known, the remote control device is commonly embodied in a hand-held device that communicates through radio frequencies and is limited in functionality. Most remote control systems for vehicles are limited to remote keyless entry or remote keyless ignition. Remote keyless entry permits user access to automobiles by locking or unlocking doors without the physical use of a key in the locking mechanisms. Remote keyless ignition systems allow users to remotely start the engine of an automobile without the physical engagement of the key to the ignition system. Other limited vehicle functions remotely enabled by vehicle remote control systems may generally be available; however, product availability is limited, resulting in non-uniform standards of remote communication and the need for multiple remote controllers to perform the a plurality of functions. In the realm of emergency vehicles, the administration of an entire fleet would be necessary. Present day vehicle remote control systems are not configured to allow for administration and programmability of multiple remotes to multiple vehicles.
Emergency vehicle electrical systems have become more centralized, such that many of the functions of the emergency vehicle can be controlled by an onboard computer or control console. Although the control console is operable to control many of the functions of the emergency vehicle, the controls are typically limited to in-cabin access. Thus, if emergency personnel or an emergency vehicle operator were assisting with an emergency matter “on scene,” they would have to remove themselves from the scene in order to prepare the vehicle manually. Whether related to cabin temperatures, activating emergency lights, warming the engine, or even running system diagnostics, all of the above activities would need to be performed within the cabin of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a remote control system for remotely controlling a variety of functions of an emergency vehicle, without the inconvenience of multiple remotes. There is a greater need for the simplified administration of multiple users to multiple emergency vehicles, such that a remote device can be customized and reprogrammed with relative ease. Additionally, there is a need for a vehicle remote control system operable to provide an emergency vehicle operator with system diagnostics, maintenance reminders, real-time vehicle status, and active feedback.